


An Unexpected Reunion

by Finchyxpanic



Series: What Katie Did [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: They went their separate ways and that was that.But now they meet again, in the most unexpected of circumstances.





	An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this sort of came out a long sooner than I was expecting.  
> As most of you guessed Tom and Katie's story just couldn't end where it did.  
> I always had more planned from them, right from the start.  
> Their story is going to be told in a series of one shots - I hope that suits? 
> 
> ENJOY!

He followed the plump lady with fiery red frizzy hair, down the narrow corridor of the old theatre, and listened avidly as she jabbered away. She’d already proudly showed him the recently completed lobby, the smell of paint still fresh on the walls. He was taken aback by the way the building had been returned to its former glory.

Then the theatre itself. With its small stage and just shy of a four hundred person capacity. The heavy curtains were new, but designed in the same way as in the photos he’d seen at the start of the project. The stage itself was newly reconstructed, and the smell of sawdust still hung in the air. As did the scent of the fresh upholstery in the stalls.

“Currently we’re running fifteen sessions a week,” the lady explained, her name was Mrs Williamson. Stella actually, but no one addressed her by her first name. She had a stern face, but it softened when she smiled. A retired English and Drama teacher at GCSE level, and from what he’d come to learn quite a formidable lady. The project had been her idea, when she’d become bored in the early days after leaving her long career as a teacher. “We run a toddler group two mornings a week, it’s more fun and play, and the parents join in, but it’s so good to see them enjoying the stage so young. Then we run after school sessions every day, and a session in the evenings. We’ve also just started doing a group on Saturday mornings which is mostly teenagers, it’s become popular extremely quickly.”

“That’s incredible,” Tom murmured, attempting to peer into the rooms of each door they passed. Storage mostly. “And the productions?”

“It’s early days, but we hope in time for Christmas,” Mrs Stevenson nodded, and stopped abruptly and turned to face him, “These will be the dressing rooms.” She gestured at the closed doors on either side of them. “They aren’t finished, but there will be four, and they will open up into two larger rooms which can also be used as rehearsal space or meetings.”

“That’s a great idea.”

“They’re a bit of a mess.” She pushed open a door into a large space and Tom stepped in behind, “But you can get the gist.”

“I can,” he nodded, “Honestly, Mrs Stevenson, the work you’ve done here is quite something, you’re a real inspiration to these kids. You’re an inspiration to me!”

“Oh shush, Mr Hiddleston, please! None of this would be possible without people like you, your patronage is greatly appreciated. I’m so pleased you were able to spare a couple of hours to see where some of your money is being spent!”

“Honestly, you couldn’t have kept me away. If I’d not been working I’d have been down here myself getting stuck in. I’m just so glad I’m back now, it will be alright for me to help with some classes?” Tom was keen. When he’d first heard about this project from an old friend from RADA he’d taken the steps himself to get involved.

A dilapidated theatre in the centre of the city, being renovated and reopened with the sole purpose of getting more disadvantaged kids into theatre. All types of theatre. Learning by doing. Tom had always been a great believer that the classroom was no place for Shakespeare. Like most historic and even the contemporary playwrights, you could not learn them by sitting at a desk.

Tom had been privileged in his education. He’d had more opportunities than most, and that meant doors opened a little easier. He had still needed to work hard, and he always had, putting every ounce of effort into every new venture. But that was only because he was brought up to be grateful for the advantages his family’s wealth afforded him.

But theatre was for everyone, and that meant every child, no matter what their background, in Tom’s opinion should have the opportunity to learn about and enjoy it, in the way it was intended. That’s why this project meant so much to him.

But unfortunately, he’d been away for most of it. He’d actually been in New York when he first sent an email to Mrs Williamson herself, after spending several hours looking at the then small charity’s Facebook page, and researching the founder’s background. That was over a year ago. He wanted to contribute, in any way he could. Financially, for sure. He’d made quite a generous donation to the project. A substantial amount. He’d also talked it up to anyone who would listen, which meant several more donations had filtered in from other actors. But he’d also offered his time, and his presence. Once he returned from shooting of course.

“Goodness yes, we’d be honoured to have you. And you’ll still be speaking at the Opening Gala on the twelfth?”

“Of course.”

“Perfect,” She clapped her hands and bounced on her heels, “Right, what else? Oh! I really must take you to meet Lesley and the costume team, they’re really doing fantastic job down there.”

“Where do you keep them?”

“Oh, their workroom is beneath the stage. At the moment it’s just a lot of organising and sorting through donations. I’m sure Les spends every weekend rifling through Car Boot Sales, it’s mayhem! Although I think they’ve been working on various costumes for some of the plays the children have been doing. That’s the bit the younger ones love, dressing up.”

“I still love it now,” Tom grinned, as he followed her down a set of narrow steps, “So is everyone voluntary, or do you have a number of paid staff?”

“Everyone volunteers. Many like me, retired teachers, we have some actors, and also a couple of students who help out in the evenings, one is from RADA I believe,” She stopped in front of a closed door and didn’t bother to knock before swinging it open.

“Lesley, Darling!” Mrs Stevenson boomed, and a woman likely in her late forties, with bleached blonde hair tied up in a scruffy ponytail swung round, “Let me introduce you to Mr Hiddleston, one of our patrons, I’m sure you know who he is.”

“Of course,” The woman grinned, as she set down a bundle of fabric on a wooden work bench and dusted off her hands, before striding open, palm outstretched to greet him. He shook her hand. “Hi, I’m Lesley Collins, Head Costumer.”

“Wow it’s like an Aladdin’s cave down here.” Tom gazed around at the stacks of material, some spilling out of bin liners on the floor. Others which had been neatly folded and stacked in colour-coordinated shelves. Clothing racks with costumes hanging along them, and wooden workbenches with sewing machines and stacks of threads, pots of buttons and beads. As he glanced around his eyes caught sight of another person in the corner, bent over a table, working away at something.

“It’s incredible isn’t it? Sometimes I forget the time, and just spend hours down her rifling through stuff,” Lesley explained. But Tom wasn’t looking at her anymore, or listening. His eyes were stuck to the other person in the far corner. He couldn’t see their face, as they were leant right over a wooden workbench. Fabric laid out beneath them, and a pencil in hand marking away. A white headphone cable trailed down to a phone peaking just out of the pocket of some close fitting jeans. Dark blue, and encasing a well-rounded arse. An arse he knew all too well.

His heart literally jumped over itself.

His distraction had clearly been noticed, as suddenly Mrs Stevenson’s booming voice caught his attention and brought him back down to earth.

“Ah, yes I’ll introduce you to our Assistant Costumer too, she’s been quite the little godsend hasn’t she, Les?”

“Goodness, yes, I don’t know how I’d manage without her,” Lesley gushed, then turned, raising her voice loud, “Earth to Kate!”

The woman in the corner knocked an earphone out with one hand, as she stood up, straightening her back, and turning around with an over exaggerated eye-roll. But then her eyes landed on Tom, and widened.

There she was, his Katie. Looking just as he remembered. Beautiful.

“Kate, love come over here and meet Tom,” Lesley grinned at her colleague, “He’s one of our patrons.”

*

Katie didn’t tear her eyes from his as she felt herself moving forward, her hand outstretched to take his. They shook hands, and as they did it felt like something sort of melted away from her. She wasn’t even sure what. The warmth of his hand on encasing hers brought a smile to her face.

“Hi Tom.”

“Hello Katie…it’s lovely to see you again.” He grinned at her, and she didn’t miss his eyes drinking her in. Roving up and down her body.

“You two know each other?” Lesley asked, surprise evident in her voice.

“Erm, yeah…” Katie trailed off, still smiling at Tom.

“Old friends,” he nodded.

“Well that’s fantastic news, I’m sure you’ll be seeing a fair bit of each other in the coming months. Plus I believe you’re at the same table at the Gala, I’ll have to check…” She trailed off, aware that she was digressing. “Well, Mr Hiddleston, I believe that concludes our little tour. Once again thank you so much for meeting me, and for all your support.”

“Not a problem at all, I’m honoured to be so involved,” Tom nodded, whilst Katie still stood there a little dumbly, wondering if she should just go back to her workstation.

“Well then, perhaps Lesley, if I can borrow you for half an hour, Kate you might show Mr Hiddleston out? Is that alright?” Mrs Stevenson aimed her question at both of them.

“Yes of course.” “Yup.” They spoke in unison.

“It was lovely to meet you, Tom. Hopefully I’ll get chance to say hello at the Gala?” Lesley shook his hand once last time, before following Mrs Stevenson from the room.

“So, I’ll erm…walk you out,” Katie said, but didn’t go to move.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Tom grinned at her then with a big wide smile. His happiness in seeing her was clear.

“I can’t believe you’re here, I had no idea…no one said anything…” Katie trailed off, “If I’d known…well I probably wouldn’t be here, you know…”

“I know,” Tom nodded in understanding. They’d not seen or spoken to one another in almost two years. Not since the end of their short lived relationship. The one that almost ruined Katie’s entire life. But in the end they’d parted on good terms. It had still taken her such a long time to get over him though. Now standing before him again, her heart raced in her chest.

He looked good. Better than good. He looked incredible. Worn black jeans, Katie was sure they were the same ones he was wearing when she last saw him, and dark green button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Green was new, he always wore blue, but green suited him. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, and his hair was much shorter. But he still had the beard. She loved the beard.

“You look great...I mean well. You look really well.” She chuckled at herself, stumbling over her words and Tom laughed.

“So do you, Katie. How did you end up here? This is amazing,” Tom gestured around the room.

“I’m friends with Lesley’s daughter, we went to Uni together. She actually told me about it, said her Mum needed some help and asked if I’d be up for it,” Katie gave the abridged version, “It’s so much fun.”

“That’s amazing, Katie, really.” Tom’s praise was genuine, “How have you been otherwise? How are the twins?”

“The twins are great, they’ll be nine next month, can you believe it? I’ve been okay…you know… I’m okay now.”

Tom rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I know…so…are you working? Or is this it for now?”

“No, I’m working, I’m self-employed.” Tom’s eyes widened, and Katie realised quickly what he was thinking, when she said self-employed. She didn’t blame him, given her past. “No…no not that, erm…seamstress. I’m a seamstress. Just from home, wedding dresses mostly. Alterations and stuff. It keeps me afloat.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to…that’s great,” Tom released a long breath and smiled again, “God… it’s amazing to see you.”

“It really is.”

“Can I hug you? Is a hug okay?”

“A hug would be alright I think,” Katie nodded, stepping forward and then Tom’s arms were around her, holding her tightly. It didn’t last long, he let go quickly and put a distance between them again, but he’d held on long enough for her to feel his head dip and hear his breath intake as he’d inhaled her scent.

“Are you still in London?”

“I sold the flat, I have a place in Slough actually, closer to Matt. But we’re moving soon, the place we’re in is only two bedroom, and Zach and Lucy need their own rooms now really,” Katie explained, “Are you?”

“Yes, well mostly. I’ve not been there much, I’ve only been back from the states around a week. I’ve also just brought a Cottage in Hampshire.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, more of a Holiday home really. Just…somewhere I can escape to sometimes. Bobby loves it.”

“Oh I bet he does, how is he?”

“A handful, as ever. How’s Pink?”

“She erm…we lost her, around three months ago actually.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry Katie,” Tom’s arm automatically reached out to her, but he didn’t touch her, his hand stopping just short of hers, before dropping back to his side. “What happened?”

“She had cancer. It happened really quickly. She was fine and then she wasn’t. When I took her to the vets they did tests, and told me there was nothing they could do…that it was kinder to put her down.”

“I’m sorry, that’s so sad. She was a lovely girl.”

Katie smiled, and nodded, but changed the subject, “How’s your Mum? And Emma and Sarah?”

“Good, they’re all really good,” Tom nodded.

“And you?”

“I’m good…I’m…seeing someone.”

“Oh,” Katie’s eyes widened, she wasn’t sure why he’d told her. Perhaps he felt he should, in case, now they might see each other, she were to find out some other way, “What’s she like?”

“She’s nice, she’s called Sandra.”

“Sandra?” Katie’s lips quirked, and Tom rolled his eyes.

“Don’t laugh, she’s a little bit older than me.”

“How much?”

“She’s just turned fifty-two.”

“As long as she makes you happy.”

“She does…how about you?”

“I’ve been seeing someone…for about…gosh just over six months now I think?”

“Does he treat you well?” She didn’t miss the flash of something, disappointment maybe, in Tom’s eyes.

“ _She_ …treats me very well. She’s called Maria, she’s thirty, she’s Croatian, and really lovely.”

Tom looked momentarily surprised, then his smile returned, “Good…I’m glad. I’m so…happy for you, Katie. I thought about you a lot. I worried a lot. I mean, I knew you’d call Luke if you had any more issues, and we didn’t hear so we both guessed you were okay.”

“We’ll be okay, won’t we? I mean…working in close proximity won’t cause a problem for you?”

“This is a project I’m not publicly involved with. I don’t think it’ll be an issue,” Tom shook his head.

“Good,” Katie nodded happily, “Well, I should probably see you out now.”

*

Tom stepped onto the pavement outside the theatre and started his walk to the nearest Tube Station. As he walked his took his phone from his pocket and hit Luke’s speed dial.

“Hey Buddy, how was it?” Luke answered almost immediately.

“Great, incredible actually. So much more than I was expecting.”

“That’s great news, mate.”

“Yeah…”

“I hear a ‘but’ coming.”

“Do you remember Katie?” It was a silly question, of course Luke remembered Katie. He hadn’t mentioned her in a long time, but there was no way he’d forgotten.

“The Porn Star you were in love with?” Luke’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Careful,” Tom warned, “She’s the assistant costumer.”

“Right.”

“I didn’t know, she had no idea either-”

“Wait you actually saw her there? In person?” Tom could hear the instant anxiety in Luke’s voice.

“Yes, she volunteers. It’s not surprising, she has a degree in textiles. She’s a seamstress now, living in Slough-”

“Sounds like you had a nice little reunion.”

“Listen, Luke… I didn’t call for your sarcastic comments. I’m letting you know as a curtesy. It won’t be an issue. It’s not like we’ll be working that closely, I might just see her around from time to time.”

“If it’s not an issue, then why do you feel you need to let me know out of Curtesy. You should be letting Shelly know, she’s your publicist now…” Luke had employed extra staff, and decided with the turn Tom’s career had been taking he wanted to take a step back into the realm of friendship. Tom’s publicity, although still with Prosper, was not directly under Luke’s remit anymore. Now a lovely lady called Shelly looked after him.

“I know…but Shelly wasn’t there. You were. I suppose I’m telling you as a friend.”

“How was it? Are you alright?” Luke’s edge softened at Tom’s words. Despite not fully understanding, he did know that his friend had been completely broken by what happened with Katie. It took him months to fully start being Tom again.

“I’m okay, it was good. Really nice, actually. She’s doing really well. She looks great, she’s gained a bit of weight back, her hairs a bit longer…”

“Tom…be careful.”

“What?”

“Be careful. That’s all I’m saying. This is Katie. You loved her, and you spent a long time getting your shit back together. Nothing’s changed. The situation is still the same.”

“I know, I know.”

“Plus, things are going well with Sandra aren’t they? She’s a great woman.”

“Yeah, it’s going well. She is great,” Tom nodded. It wasn’t a lie, he really liked Sandra. They didn’t get to see each other that much. She lived in New York and worked between there and London, she worked in finance. Her hours were long and demanding. She was divorced, but had no children. She looked nothing like her age and was incredibly attractive. She was smart, and great company. He was having fun.

“You don’t sound that enthusiastic.”

“I am!” Tom defended himself and his relationship, “Bloody hell, Luke. I get it. I’ll be careful, I’m not sure why I’ll need to be, seeing as, like you say. Nothing’s changed.”

“Good, thank you. That’s all I ask.”

“Alright, mate, I better go.”

“No worries, buddy. Chat later.”


End file.
